


Don’t Mind the Rain

by Thors_Spirit_Wolf



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thors_Spirit_Wolf/pseuds/Thors_Spirit_Wolf
Summary: The rain starts up a conversation between Ahsoka and Fives.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Don’t Mind the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish these two interacted more, that would’ve been great

Fives and Ahsoka were on an Outer Rim planet. The sky was pink. The dirt was brown, with green plants growing at random places.

The two walked in silence, trying to find the rest of the 501st. Then it started raining.

“I hate the rain.” Ahsoka said, glaring up at the now gray sky.

Fives removed his helmet, looking up at the sky as well.

“I don’t know sir, I don’t think it’s that bad.”

Ahsoka looked at him. “How could you like the rain? It’s so cold and wet and weird.”

“It makes me think of home,” Fives said. “It was always raining on Kamino.”

Ahsoka shrugged. “It never rained on Shili, at least for the time I remember living there.”

Fives nodded as she stopped walking, looking up at the sky. Following suit, he asked, “Did it ever rain on Coruscant?”

She shook her head. “Not really. They control the weather, so only if they want it to rain.”

After a brief lapse of silence, Ahsoka spoke up. “Growing up on Coruscant was fun. There were always so many species. There was so much to do, even as a youngling.”

With his helmet still removed, Ahsoka could see Fives’ look of longing. “That sounds like more fun than Kamino.”

Ahsoka looked at him. “I thought you liked the rain because of Kamino?.”

“Kamino is the closest thing we clones have to a home,” he started. “At the time, it was fine.”

After a pause, Ahsoka spoke up. “And…?”

Fives sighed. “After fighting in the war, I just wish we had better, you know?”

A look of sympathy crossed Ahsoka’s face. They continued their walk in silence, before Ahsoka spoke up again.

“Next time we’re on leave, we’re exploring Coruscant. There’s so many things I want to show you.”

Fives smiled at her gratefully. “Sir, yes sir.”

The two smiled at each other, and continued on their way, looking for their Battalion.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while binging Blurry by Puddle of Mudd, cuz why not I guess


End file.
